boisefandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Davis Park
Julia Davis Park is the first park in the "string of pearls", the public park system found running through the middle of Boise, Idaho. It is centrally located within the city of Boise and is bordered by Broadway Avenue to the east, Capital Boulevard to the west, the Boise River to the south, and Myrtle Street to the north. Found on its grounds are a number of prominent sites that are important to both the history of Boise and to present culture. The Park includes three nationally accredited museums: the Boise Art Museum, the Idaho Black History Museum, and the Idaho State Historical Museum. Also located in the park are the Idaho Rose Society, Zoo Boise, the Gene Harris Band Shell, and a lush Rose Garden. The park itself exhibits several works of art such as a 2002 statue by Jerry Snodgrass memorializing the pioneers who passed through the area including Julia Davis. Additionally, the Park has access to the Boise River, recreational sites such as a playground and tennis court, the Greenbelt, a pond, and a pedestrian bridge over the river connecting the park with Boise State University. The park was founded in 1907 by Thomas Jefferson Davis and named after his wife. History Julia Davis Park has its roots in the 1862 journey of two orphans, Thomas and Frank Davis, from the city of Cincinnati, Ohio with hopes of joining in the widely publicized gold rush in the Idaho territory. The brothers came west and settled in the Boise Basin where they staked a claim and mined for a year. In 1863, they built a cabin along Cottonwood Creek near the site of the present Julia Davis Park. On July 4, 1863, Fort Boise was established and shortly after, the Davis brothers along with seven friends met in the Davis' cabin and planned the formation of the City of Boise. According to one of the friends, William Lowery Ritchie, "in the summer of 1863 the soldiers came and established the garrison; that was some time early in July. It was about that time we met in our cabin and formed a town co." Pullman Herald, May 28, 1926. Thus, Thomas came to play a pivotal role in the development of Boise as a city and thus sought to help attract visitors and pioneers to the valley. With his mining claim being less than profitable, Davis turned to the promotion of agriculture by planting 7000 apple trees on his land along the Boise River. Additionally, he started buying up land in the valley from the United States land office, receiving Cash Certificate No. 1 for in 1868 when the first land office opened up. James H. Hawley, History of Idaho, Vol. II p. 38 Within several years, Davis went on to purchase 1150 additional acres from the federal government along the foothills and where the town of Garden City was developed. Along with the land, Davis purchased the first water rights in the valley as well. Thomas' future wife Julia McCrumb, for whom the park is named, arrived in Boise in 1869 from Ontario, Canada to visit her family. In 1871 she and Thomas were married. Upon her death, presumably from Typhoid, in the Autumn of 1907, Tom deeded the property now known as Julia Davis Park in memory of his wife (at an original size of 43 acres). He required that the land be utilized for public purposes and the park would be forever known as Julia Davis Park. Interestingly, Tom also included in the deed a stipulation that the land would return to the Davis heirs if the property were ever used for any other purpose. Tom died the morning after a much anticipated Damrosch concert. His funeral was attended by many in Boise and his death was a great sadness for them all. Both Tom and Julia’s philanthropy for all of Boise is to be adored, respected, and remembered through our landmark of a memory, Julia Davis Park. History At A Glance 1899- Tom and Julia Davis offer a section of their orchard lands for use as a park. (Boise is hesitant to act) 1907- (February 22) Tom Davis offers gift of deed for park to Boise. (September 19) Julia McCrum Davis passes. (November 22) Boise gives $1 to Tom Davis for gift of “40 acres” to be known “always and forever” as Julia Davis Park. 1908- Tom Davis dies 1908-1918 City upgrades land, adding walls and planting vegetation 1912- A general development plan is developed by Arthur L. Park 1916- Boise Zoo is created when monkey is found in the Mountain Home DesertSummary Report for the Master Development Plan of Julia Davis Park, LANDMARK, June, 1995. 1922-1932- More land for park is donated by Davis Estate (November 15, 1922; June 25, 1929; May 20, 1931; May 12, 1932 1928- City builds a Bandshell 1929- Boise Zoo expands 1931- Capitol Boulevard Memorial Bridge built by Morrison-Knudsen Company. 1939- Rose Garden dedicated 1940-1941- Park is spread from Broadway Avenue to Capitol Boulevard 1941- Meat eating animals in Boise Zoo are put away due to World War II’s meat rationing 1950- Idaho State Historical Museum created 1959- Engine # 2295, “Big Mike”, donated by Union Pacific 1966- Greenbelt created as new city goal 1972- Boise Gallery of Art grows 1980- Bob Gibb Friendship Bridge connects park to Boise State University 1982- Idaho State Historical Museum grows 1986- Boise Gallery of Art renamed Boise Art Museum and renovated 1997- BAM becomes 1998- Old St. Paul Baptist Church becomes Idaho Black History Museum 2002- Memorial sculpture is dedicated to Julia Davis (August 4) 2007- Centennial Celebration of Julia Davis Park (June 23)Some Good Place, Susan M. Stacy, 1943. Idaho Black History Museum Nestled next to the historic Julia Davis Park lies the Idaho Black History Museum. Built in 1995, the museum is the oldest black history museum in the Pacific Northwest. Being so, the museum, as well as Julia Davis Park, proves Idaho’s rich foundation of history, diversity, and “reinvention”. Contributing activities, events, and information, the Idaho Black History Museum is a vital contributor to Julia Davis Park and all of Boise. Zoo Boise In 1916 a circus traveled through Mountain Home. During the stop, a monkey escaped from captivity and was finally found in the Mountain Home Desert, long past the circus’s departure. Boise being the home for the newfound monkey, a Boise Zoo was then founded. Boise’s Zoo, located along Julia Davis Park, is a prime example of Boise’s family-fit environment. A trip to a zoo, a lunch in a park, and even a museum voyage enables Julia Davis Park and the surrounding area to be magnificent as it is. Educating children and exposing children to nature, the Boise Zoo contributes many visitors to Julia Davis Park. Summary Report for the Master Development Plan of Julia Davis Park, LANDMARK, June, 1995.Currently Zoo Boise is working on a much-anticipated "African" exhibit. This $2.8 Million exhibit will include a new African Village, three small exhibit areas (housing rock hyrax, weaver birds, and lemurs), and two large exhibit areas (housing lions, giraffes, and zebras). This will provide Boise the opportunity to explore ALL cultures and entertain the zoo's master plan of exposing Boise to all Africa, Asia, and the Americas. Rose Gardens The addition of a rose garden to the park originated with H.C. Schuppel in 1935, a chairman of a rose garden club called the "Cut Worms." Work on the project began in earnest in 1939 with a total of 2800 roses planted (some from Villa Nurseries in Portland, Oregon). It was also in this year that the Rose Garden was officially dedicated. A key development came later in 1979 with the establishment of the Memorial Rose Fund. This fund was intended to help create memorials in the garden for friends and family members. National recognition was given to the Rose Garden in 1992 when it receive its' Public Rose Garden accreditation. As a result of this, 10 bushes of All American winners are given to the Garden yearly. The Garden is also often the site of wedding ceremonies. Idaho Historical Museum Located along Julia Davis Park is yet another enjoyable attraction. The Idaho Historical Museum, founded in 1907, is the single most visited museum in Boise. Exhibits include a variety of eclectic and diverse topics. Based on Idaho’s rich history with Native Americans, Basques, and Chinese, each exhibit thrills and entertains. Currently, the Idaho Historical Museum is housing an exhibit titled, "The Brotherhood" and entails the "society with secrets", a.k.a. the Freemasons. Rare folk art and the history of Freemasons within Idaho is exposed. The exhibit of "Brotherhood" is on display running from May 24 to September 17, 2008 and the Idaho Historical Museum is opened from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm Tuesday-Saturday and from 1:00 pm to 5:00pm Sunday. Discovery Center of Idaho Next to Julia Davis’ pond lies the new and unique Discovery Center of Idaho, completed in 1988. With a mission to educate/intrigue children and adults, the Discovery Center of Idaho is an imperative stop along Julia Davis Park. Based on the foundation of Mathematics and Science, DCI provides information and intellectualism amongst Boise’s community. “Where families learn together” is, thus, their slogan...DCI is a definite date stop along Julia Davis Park. Boise Art Museum Founded in 1931 as Idaho’s premier art association, the Boise Art Museum provides an epicenter for Boise’s art scene. Along Julia Davis Park, the BAM organizes the appearance of fine art that would otherwise pass from the communities eyes. Each year, with assistance from Boise’s local art scene, cooperative government, and Idaho Parks and Recreation Department, the Boise Art Museum hosts “Art In the Park” in Julia Davis Park. An event to bring about Boise’s local art scene and locally owned businesses, assisting visitor numbers to Julia Davis Park. Bandshell Located inside of Julia Davis Park is the Gene Harris Bandshell. Playing multiple free concerts for the park visitors and bringing musical culture to the people, the Gene Harris bandshell was initially built in 1928 and devoted to Gene Harris in 2001. Some infamous concerts at the bandshell include, the Wailers, Pete Seeger (October 6, 1968), and the Boise City Band (August 15, 1948). Julia Davis Park: The Second Century With support from Boise Parks and Recreation, Julia Davis Park is a premier park for all of Boise. However, to maintain its reputation, projects are underway to advance and benefit the park and its surroundings. The Boise City Department of Parks and Recreation and the Julia Davis Centennial Committee have been thinking uniquely to rebuild, energize, and “reinvent” Julia Davis Park for the park’s “Second Century”. Such projects include a new “Grand Plaza” for large events and gatherings, a history walk amongst several new pavilions, the addition of four new river nodes, and a new “Golden Apple” interactive history tour. The Grand Plaza is one such modification. Taking form of a broken circle, the Grand Plaza will provide social space, as well as operational space. Centered by a bronze medallion inset into the pavement, the Grand Plaza extends “roots” throughout the space memorializing historic elements that are significant to the Davis family. Next, a proposed 5 new or refurbished pavilions will sprout throughout the park. These pavilions will provide a picnic area, concert center, and gathering space. A new “River Habitat Node” is currently in the works. Using nature’s elements and the surrounding area’s material, each of the five river nodes will bring out the beauty and reflective nature of Boise’s wildlife, brush, and river. Centered around a pedestal made of stained steel and copper, telling a slice of the Park’s history, these nodes vow to be respective to the surrounding area and the beauty therein. Using each history-telling addition to the park, a history walk and a “Quest for the Golden Apple” is planned as a common park activity. This will enable Boise residents to touch base with the roots and become closer to their hometown community. This will also allow visitors to explore our rich history and beautiful scenery. 2008 Events •Sunday October 19- The 2008 CROP benefit walk for the Idaho Foodbank starts at the Gene Harris Bandshell, last year they raised over $9,000. •Saturday October 4- See Spot Walk annual benefit walk for the Idaho Humane Society starts at the Gene Harris Bandshell. •Sunday September 21- Pacific Northwestern climbers compete to win a spot in next year’s International Tree Climbing Competition. The winner Scott Nyuli climbed in Julia Davis Park. •Thursday September 18- Idaho State Historical Society luncheon in Julia Davis Park at noon. •Saturday September 13- The annual “Run with the Animals” 5K benefit for Zoo Boise raised vital funds for the zoo’s new “African Plains” exhibit. •Friday September 5- The 54th annual Boise Art in the Park kicks off, bringing 250+ artists into Julia Davis to display/buy local art. •Sunday August 17- A new Red Oak is planted in Julia Davis Park at 1:00 PM to celebrate the new enhancements of Julia Davis’ landscape as well as the birth of a 5th Generation Tom and Julia descendant named Brody Myklegard. •Saturday August 2- The 16th annual Soul Food Festival serves up cultural food straight from the Treasure Valley’s African American tradition and culture. •Friday July 11- Julia Davis named Best park along the “String of Pearls” •Friday July 4- Gem State Kiwanis July Fourth Celebration •Saturday May 3- Wailers play BSU’s Spring Fling •Monday March 24- Construction begins to update and enhance Julia Davis Park. Pictures of the Park Image:Pond_with_goose.JPG|Julia Davis Pond Image:Family_in_Julia_Davis_Park.JPG|A family walking in Julia Davis Park Image:Fencers_in_Julia_Davis_Park.JPG|A sword battle in Julia Davis Park Image:Carousel_in_Zoo_Boise.JPG|Carousel in Julia Davis Park Image:Water_in_Julia_Davis.JPG|Pond in Julia Davis Park Image:Friendship_Bridge_in_Julia_Davis_Park.JPG|The Friendship bridge in Julia Davis Park Image:Idaho_Historical_Museum.JPG|The Idaho Historical Museum Image:Julia_Davis_Statue.JPG|Statue of Julia Davis Image:Boise_Art_Museum.JPG|The Boise Art Museum Image:City_pavilion-1-.gif|A plan for new pavilions in Julia Davis Park Image:Master_plan_revised1.gif|Master plan for Second Generation Julia Davis Park Image:Grandplaza_for_Julia_Davis_Park.gif|Second Generation plan for Julia Davis Park grandplaza Notes External links * City of Boise Parks and Recreation * Julia Davis Park: The Second Century * Idaho Black History Museum * Zoo Boise * Idaho State History Museum * Discovery Center of Idaho * Boise Art Museum Category:Parks in Idaho Category:Geography of Boise, Idaho